one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Blue
Lord Adnau Wrengan, Baron of Mandalore - better known as Minister Blue - is a politician working for the Empire. He is a high-ranking minister of propoganda, in charge of the holonet. He is a part of the Evil Campaign where he is played by Jim McClure. Biography When he was 14 or 15, he hired Agent ZeroCampaign Tumblr. Blue rose quickly through the ranks in the Empire, and was only promoted to his current position a month and a half before Evil Campaign Episode One. In the Evil Metalorn Arc, Blue takes down a smuggling ring involving an imperial minister. He first encountered the Mynock crew on Mandalore, where he helped lead the attack on the Kaiburr Crystals. He was held hostage by Tryst and later kicked off of a building, but somehow survived. Blue is the main creator of the children's show Synox and Friends. Physical Description Blue is 20-21 years old but looks to be in his late teens. He is 6ft tall (183cm) but scrawny, with a very leggy build. He is described as "lanky as almost a human being can get" and that it can almost appear he has no bone structure at all.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One He is lighter than he looks,Campaign:Episode Thirty Eight and he looks very light- his weight in Evil Campaign Episode Three is given as 110 pounds. *According to tumblr, Blue may have been lying about his age on official forms, calling himself 21 while he is still 20. He has bright red hair and a spattering of freckles across his nose. His big, clear blue eyes give off almost a calming allure which is contradicted by his ever-present slightly cocky, crooked smile.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One He wears a very prim blue and white ministers uniform, customized to his body. His rank, equivalent to admiral, is visible on his uniform.Campaign:Episode Thirty SevenWhile on Mandelore, Blue had clip-on rocket boots (lost along with his vest) and a "really pretty" diplomatic pistol.Campaign:Episode Thirty Seven Blue wears glasses with computer read-outs, which is enough to illuminate him in dark spaces.Campaign:Episode Thirty SevenThe glasses connect him constantly to the holonet, and are hooked up with his gloves that allow him to type at any time as well as with a permanent earpiece that maintains an open line with Zero. The glasses can also project images.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One One of his nervous tics is to wipe his glasses.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode Two Trivia *Blue drinks caf in large quantities and is said to be mostly caffiene at this point; if he goes cold turkey, he will probably die. He has jettisoned all the decaf "exactly where it belongs, in the void of space."Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode Two *He composes music (for Synox and Friends and as a hobby), commenting about a picture he really likes that he will compose a piece to it Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One and assuming that other people also compose symphonies 'to work out stress'. Campaign: Episode Eighty Three *Blue has a person on his ship that requisitions things for him without going through official channels. *Blue films everything all the time: himself, the ship, everything. He is also aware of what anyone on the ship is doing on the holonet. *Blue is on the absolute front lines of technology, always obtaining new tech before anyone else. Most of these he hates and destroys it in a fit. A small number of things he loves and uses them until the next thing he does not destroy in a fit.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One References Pictures of Blue Bluebird Angryartist113.jpg Aava phosphorescece.png|1 Blue_maggiedreadful.png|MaggieDreadful Category:Campaign NPCs